Team Lifeforce
by Memory Rise
Summary: The Lich has returned. And this time, with an army. The three most powerful forces in Ooo (and Aaa) awaken, and put together Team Lifeforce, the single most powerful team in the history of ever. Too bad they can't put aside their differences long enough to get anything done. With light and dark, there must be a Balance.
1. Chapter 1

Finn opened his eyes and yawned, stretching out and sitting up slowly in his bunk bed. He and Jake had claimed the one in the corner, Finn the top and Jake the bottom. He looked around the room and sighed as his eyes adjusted to the light, revealing absolute chaos.

Marshall Lee had his arms around Ice King, his fist clenched around the old man's messy white beard. Flame Prince was on the ground, rubbing a frozen cheek and threatening to burn the man alive. Prince Gumball hung from his top bunk upside down, arms crossed and eyes closed as he complained about how irritating his roommates were and why couldn't he sleep in for one day?

"Figures you'd want somethin' like that, you spoiled little sugar queen." Marshall growled at the pink haired eighteen-year-old. Gumball shook his head and clicked his tongue. "What petty insults."

"LET ME GO, OR I'LL-" the Ice King cried, but Flame Prince cut him off.

"Or you'll what, old man?"

This caused the King to scream in frustration.

Finn swung his legs over the side rail and dropped to the ground, landing with a thud. Gumball opened his eyes and smiled. "Finally, somebody with SOME sort of sanity." He said. Finn yawned once more and slumped over. He dragged his feet across the floor as he made his way to the washroom.

When he opened the door he saw Jake at the sink, washing what looked like bubble gum out of his fur.

"Mornin', bro." He mumbled as he made his way to the sink. Jake looked to him and frowned. "Mornin'." He grumbled. Finn turned on the faucet and splashed water in his face to wake himself up.

"What happened?"

"Marshall Lee head butted me and Gumball together and my gorgeous mane got all donked up." He said, his word slurring together in annoyance. Finn laughed and shook out his shaggy blonde hair, drying his face off with a paper towel.

"Have fun then. I'm gonna go get dressed," he replied, strolling out of the restroom. When he made it to the hallway, he collided with someone head on.

"Agh... watch it, dude..." Fiona said, sitting up slowly and rubbing her head. Her long golden hair was messy, but still looked somewhat tamed. Her big blue eyes squinted, as she seemed almost as exhausted as Finn was not a minute ago.

He stood and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up off the ground. "Morning, Fi." He said. She nodded and gave a small half-hearted smile. "Yeah... morning."

"Tired?"

"Ice Queen kept us up all night with her magic hubbub..."

Finn chuckled. "With us it was Marshal Lee. He kept kicking at Gumball's bunk and waking all of us up."

Now it was Fiona's turn to laugh. "That sounds like him."

"Yeah."

She swiped her hair out of her eyes lazily and pushed open the door to the girls bathroom. "Well, I'll see you at breakfast then?" She said with a tired smile over her shoulder. He nodded. "Yup. See ya."

He sighed and glanced towards the open door of the girls dorm, where a similarscene was taking place. Princess Bubblegum was holding back Marceline, who looked like she wanted to rip the Ice Queen's head off and throw it in Flame Princess's hair.

He sighed. Maybe sharing bunks wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

After everyone was dressed and wide awake, the two bunks headed for the cafeteria.

Finn sat between Jake and Bubblegum, across from Marshall Lee, Fiona and Cake. Beside Bubblegum was Marceline, then Flame Princess, with Gumball and Fire Prince sitting on the other end.

"So what is this all about, anyway?" Marshall wondered aloud, leaning his chin against his hand. Bubblegum flattened out the skirt of her dress and sighed. "I think I may have an idea. But I was sworn to secrecy."

"By who?" Finn asked.

"By three of the most powerful beings in all of Ooo, and Aaa. Powerful enough to combine the two worlds and bring all of us together." She said in a whisper. This information was obviously not supposed to be shared.

"That's why there's a girl version of me..." Marshall trailed off, attracting the attention of Marceline, who hissed in a playful manner and smirked.

"Heh, I'm pretty hot as a chick..." He said with a smile. Fiona elbowed him in the gut and smiled at Bubblegum, signaling for her to go on.

"Anyway, all I can tell you is that it's bad. And really important." She said. Just as she finished, a female voice rang out over the chattering crowd.

"Ehem. Attention?" It said. Everyone turned toward the small stage in the front, where a girl (no older than 16) stood, holding a splatter-painted megaphone to match her rainbow hair. No, seriously, like her hair was a rainbow. So were her leggings, though she wore a greenish-blue sweatshirt and mismatched socks (one pink, the other green). Her skin was a faint shade of sky blue and she had big pink eyes. Despite her... erm, colorful... Appearance she had a very serious aura about her. Like in a "disobey and you die" kind of way.

"That's one of them now, actually." The princess whispered to Finn, who nodded and stared at the girl. She didn't look that dangerous...

"Alright fools, listen up. I bet you're all wondering why you're here," she said into the megaphone. More than a few heads bobbed up and down as a wave of mumbles echoed through the crowd.

"For now, that information is classified. But what I can tell you is that it ain't pretty. I've been made aware of some peeps' sitchiations, so I'll keep this simple. If any of y'all think you can fight, then stay here. Anybody else can return to their dorms. And I don't mean throwing a couple punches, I mean anybody who's experienced with combat." The room emptied out excepting the table Finn and the others were sitting at, plus the Ice King and Queen, who had been sitting at a table by themselves.

The girl waved all of them over, sitting them at the table closest to the front. She sat down on the edge of the stage and set the megaphone down next to her.

"If I call your name, stand up." She said. She pulled out a small white piece of paper.

"The Queen of Frost, Princess of Flame, and Miss Vampire Queen along with their male counterparts." The six of them stood, wondering what it was they were to do.

"If you want, you may leave."

The mood suddenly dropped to a dark, eerie tone.

"Why? Did we do something wrong?" Ice King asked, afraid he's have to leave his beloved Fiona. The girl shook her head.

"Nope. But as of now, you're all with the good guys." She began. No one said anything.

"The Lich has returned. All the citizens of Ooo and Aaa have been gathered here because we need to form some sort of plan to counter his attacks. Meaning, we're going against the bad guys. I understand that you six consider yourselves to be evil?"

"I don't! My dad keeps trying to make me be evil, but I swear I'm not! I'm staying." Flame Princess exclaimed stubbornly, crossing her arms and sitting back down. Fire Prince nodded in agreement and plopped down beside her. "Same," he said.

The girl nodded. "Good. We'll need you two." She turned toward the other four expectantly.

Marshall and Marceline exchanged glances, then nodded as if some sort of secret exchange had been made.

"I'm with you guys. I couldn't just leave Bonnie here by herself," Marceline said, shooting a smirk at Bubblegum. The two of them sat down.

"We're not goin' anywhere either!" Ice King said, hands on hips. The Queen smiled. "Yeah, I couldn't possibly leave my Finn..." She looked longingly towards Finn, who shivered and looked the other direction.

"Alrighty then. That settles that. My name's Cam. I'll be in charge of y'all from now on. You got questions, you ask me." Cam said, jabbing her own thumb towards her chest with a smile.

"Now I need the following to stand up as well..." She pulled another list out of her pocket.

"Bubblegum, Gumball, and both of you fire peeps again." She said. The four stood. She then pointed to the corner.

"You're all useless. Go sit in the Corner of Shame." She said harshly. The four all exclaimed at once, "Whaaaa?"

"The Lich has all of the Fire Kingdom on his side. You two will be useless against your own kind. Flame cannot beat flame, only water can do that. Is that how that saying goes...?" She mumbled, finger to her chin.

"Well what about us?!" Gumball exclaimed.

"You two would be useless either way. We can't rely on your fighting skills..."

"I can fight! I don't know about him, but I've been through plenty!" The princess defended herself.

Cam frowned. "... But we can rely on your intellect. Jeez, can't even finish a sentence around here." She said.

"You four need to team up. You are now officially this team's weapons managers. Your job will be to create advanced weaponry that will give us the upper hand." They fell silent.

"We're outnumbered. Extremely. And if the Lich can convince the Nightosphere to side with him too, then our chances of winning will grow even slimmer than they already are. We have no idea what sort of moves he'll make, or when. But we need to be prepared 24/7." She turned to Finn and Fiona. "You two humans will be team captains. If I'm not around, y'all are in charge. Got it?" They nodded.

"The cat and dog will be co-captains, since they're obviously the most responsible. The rest will be regular team members, unless your captains decide otherwise. Got it?" No one said anything, but the tension in the air spoke for them.

"Alright, then from now on you peeps'll be known as..." She paused for effect, glancing at each and every one of them with a smirk.

"Team Lifeforce."

**AN: I apologize for the lack of an authors note at the beginning there. I know what you're thinking. "Ginger, but don't you have that other AT fanfic you should be updating?" Well guess what?**

**I DON'T CAAAAAAAARE (Pewdie reference, anyone?) **

**Anyhoo, I started thinking: if AT was an anime, what types would the characters be? I kinda figured it out... like Fiona is a Moe and Peebles is Tsundere. But that's as far as I've gotten. Heh. **

**But I started doodling in class and I came up with these AWESOME OCs and I HAD to write about them. Then the next day I got the idea for an Adventure Time BOOTCAMP! :D YAY! And there you have it, the birthing of this wonderful story. Even though it sucks so far. Heh. **

**Heh. **

**Heh. **

**Heh. Heh. **

**Heh. **

**Anyhoo, drop a review on your way out! It motivates me! The more reviews I get the more likely I am to continue the story. Heh. **

**Later, losers!**

**-TRG**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And I'm back. I realized I forgot to list the pairings, so I'll give you the general idea. **

**Fubblegum (yes, I still ship that), OCxMarshall maybe... possibly some GumballxMarceline. I dunno. Oh, and FionaxFire Prince. Plus maybe a little OCxBubblegum. That's all I got so far. Oh, wait! and Ice QueenxIce King, of course (because they were totally meant for each other, lol)**

**ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2: Some Say The World Will End in Fire...**

"Finn and Marshall Lee... Marceline and Fire Prince... Fiona and Flame Princess... Jake and Cake. Ice Queen and King, y'all are gonna sit this one out." Cam said, hovering about three feet above the black tile floor with her legs criss-crossed, resting her chin in her hand while she read from a clipboard.

"Awww... why?" The two whined simultaneously.

"Because I don't like you." She said bluntly. She turned to the rest of the group. "Hmmm... first up I wanna see Marcie... is it cool if I call you Marice?" Marceline shrugged. "Marcie and Fire Prince. Ugh, that's a mouthful. I need to find a better nickname for you..." Cam said, sticking her tongue out. The vampire and the prince stepped out onto the roundish area of floor, shaped like a record. Marceline crouched into a fighting position and Fire Prince sucked in a big breath.

"Ready... set... go!" Cam said, whistling with her pinkies. The second she whistled the prince exhaled, and a wing of flame emerged from his mouth, engulfing Marceline. She shrieked and ducked out of the way, her eyes squeezed shut.

She wiped a scorch mark off her grayish face and faded into the dark backdrop with a grin. The prince circled around himself, holding his hands out in front of him protectively. Suddenly, his body bent over backwards and he grunted. Marceline appeared behind him, her elbow jabbing into his back.

He screeched and whipped around, a sword of fire at his disposal. He grabbed the vampire by the throat and held the sword at her chest, his eyes filled with rage. Suddenly, Cam blew her whistle and held her hand up. "That's enough! No killing, please. As long as your in a position to kill someone, you win." She said as the prince,s eyes returned to normal and his sword shrunk back into his hand. Marceline coughed and rubbed her throat, with a hand-shaped burn mark on it. She returned to the line.

"Next up..." She placed her finger on her chin and pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at the list. She looked back at the line. "Finn and Marshall Lee." She said. The two looked to each other, shrugged, and stepped out onto the mat.

"Alright, ready..." Finn drew his sword, crouching down as if he were to topple over any second, to give himself momentum when he started moving.

"Set..." Marshall stuck his hands in his pockets and bent his knees, ready for anything Finn could throw at him.

"Go!" Cam shouted, quickly sticking the whistle in her mouth a blowing. Finn lunged at Marshall, swinging his sword as he did. Marshall blocked the blade with his arm, just before it could hit his neck.

"Didn't she say no killing?" He laughed, grinning and pushing the red sword away. He swung his right leg at Finn's head, but missed as he ducked out of the way.

"It takes more than that," Finn grunted as he threw a punch. "To kill a vampire!" He finished as he shoved his knee into Marshall's stomach. The force of the blow drove the vampire back a few feet and into the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"HYAAAA!" Finn cried, shoving the blade in his direction. Before he could get more than a foot away though, Marshall disappeared. His whereabouts were soon revealed, though, as he hit the low ceiling with a thud and an, "Oof!"

"Crud, these ceilings are lower than they need to be..." He mumbled as he dodged the outraged 13-year-old's sword.

"Don't blame your surroundings on your own mistakes. In the real world if you lose, you lose and that's that." Cam said, scribbling something down on her clipboard as she spoke.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled, grabbing the blade and swinging it to the side. Finn hit the wall and grunted, dropping his sword.

"M-muffins..." He muttered under his breath as he tried to regulate his breathing. Marshall Lee sped towards the heap of blue and white, taking the demon blade with him and positioning it against Finn's neck.

The whistle blew once more. "Done! Alright, next we'll have..."

"You're lucky she blew that whistle, human. Or else you'd be long gone." Marshall threatened under his breath as he dropped the sword into Finn's lap while Cam called the next two to the mat. Finn frowned and wiped some blood off his cheek, slipping his sword back into his bag.

"Whatever..." He said as he stood. He stumbled back over to the line and collapsed against the wall.

"You okay, buddy?" Jake asked as Fiona and Flame princess stepped up and Cam counted down the fight. Finn grunted and shook his head.

"No... I don't know why but I feel like... My insides are being squeezed together..." Cam's ears perked up at this remark.

"What was that?"

"I said my insides feel like they're being squeezed together...?"

Cam frowned and shot a glare up towards the ceiling. "Grim! Get down here and stop messing with my trainees!" She shouted at the black tile. A male voice laughed. "Okay okay, geez... I was just trying to have a little fun..." It said as a boy about the same age as Cam fazed through the roof and dropped to the ground. He wore a black sweatshirt and black skinny jeans, with chains drooping from the pockets and belt loops. His sneakers were thick and chunky, with scratches of gray on them that looked as if he had cut them himself. His spiky raven-shade hair was covered by a set of electric green headphones, and he had a silver piercing in his bottom lip. His skin was an ashy gray and his eyes the color of the sky at night, and just as deep.

"Well take your fun somewhere else." She growled, kicking him in the shin and crossing her arms. Compared to her colorful persona, he seemed even darker. To the point where Finn couldn't tell if he was on their side or not.

"Calm down, sugar queen. I just wanted to test the kids abilities." He defended himself with a cool, calm and collected aura about him.

"More like you wanted the vampire to win." Cam retorted, rolling her eyes. The boy chuckled and held his fist out to Marshall, who bumped it, though appearing unsure.

"Maybe. I gotta split, Curly-Top's callin'." He said, jumping up and seemingly disappearing into the ceiling tiles. Cam glared at the spot he jumped through, then shook her head and turned back to the group.

"Who was that?" Bubblegum asked from the corner where her and Gumball sat.

"Nothing, carry on." Cam responded without looking away from the ceiling.

**AN: Alright well I already started the next chapter, so I'm gonna make this quick. I got lazy on the fight scene, because I didn't want it to be too long. But I think it came out okay. Tell me if I got something wrong. Like, for example, can vampires get the wind knocked out of them? Like, they're dead, so technically they wouldn't need to breathe... But it's not like they're just gonna slam into a wall and be totally cool with it. Like, "Haha screw that shit I'm dead so your argument is invalid."**

**Anyway, drop a review on your way out! I really like reviews! And, if you could, could you please answer this question...**

**CAN VAMPIRES REALLY GET THE WIND KNOCKED OUT OF THEM? The suspense is killing me. **

**Later, losers!**

**-TRG**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: -insert creative, witty, semi-related author's note here-**

"They say a long time ago, only three existed. The Dark, The Light, and The Balance. The Light, a male named Krystal Clear, was the first. He was all-powerful, and lead his subjects on the path of light. But some refused to follow. They disobeyed their leader whenever possible, and in doing so became evil. The first to turn was a young male, who's name was unknown. He became the strongest of the traitors, and was named Grim Reaper.

He snuck into the houses of children and whispered songs of evil and darkness. When the children woke up, they turned as well. They followed their fearless leader, the God of Death.

When the population of demons became large and strong enough, they declared war against the innocent. Though they were outnumbered, they had power, and they massacred billions of the citizens of light.

The God of Light saw that the war would rage on for ages to come. So, to end the battles and prevent further blood shed, he proposed a truce. A Balance.

The Dark gave his song of death, and The Light his words of life. Together they created The Balance, a girl by the name of Camelia Blossom.

She painted the people colors of peace and prosperity. She showed them that nothing good could come of spilling the blood of their brothers and sisters, and the citizens of dark and light finally realized what they had been doing. Parents had been slaughtering their own children, and brothers had been biting the beating hearts of their sisters.

The war ended, and the people were separated into two realms: The Surface, and The Nightosphere. From these came more and more realms, and the people have lived in peace for centuries to come.

The three live on today as Gods, the three most powerful beings in all of Ooo. They created the land of Aaa as well, but no one knows why. After the war ended however, they disappeared. No one saw or heard of them, and no one bothered. But some believe one day they will come back, to right the world of it's wrongs once more." Princess Bubblegum snapped the book shut and looked up at Finn. "I used to think it was just an old fairy tale, but now I'm not so sure." She said.

"You're saying you think that Cam is The Balance, and that Grim dude is The Dark? But what about The Light?" Finn asked, taking the book and looking at the torn cover. He flipped through the pages.

"It's just an idea, but it makes sense. Grim, Cam? Grim Reaper and Camelia Blossom. And I think the other guy is here, too. He's probably keeping watch over us or something like that." She said. She looked up at Finn.  
"Come with me."

Bubblegum dropped the book on top of what looked like a sketchbook that was sitting on Cam's lap. She glanced up through her colorful bangs and frowned. "Can I help you?"

"What do you know about this book?"

"I've never seen it in my life."

"You're lying."

"I don't lie."

"That Grim person was the dark, right? And you're the Balance."

"What the donk is a balance?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't. And you'd better be more respectful or I'll have to punish you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Then I'll use your full name, Camelia Blossom."

Cam shot up out of her seat and the book on her lap flew out of it and slammed against the wall opposite of her. Her sketchbook clattered to the floor.

"Don't you dare speak with me in that way, mortal. If you bring this up again I will not hesitate to crush you. Finn, control your teammate. She has no place." She said, her voice low and threatening. She stormed out of the room angrily and shut the door behind her. Bubblegum stared after her, confused.

"I... I don't understand..." She said, and glanced down at the sketchbook on the floor. Finn sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, I know you're only trying to find answers, but don't bring this up again. For the good of the team." He said. He turned around and walked out the door. The princess stared after him.

"When... Did he become so... mature?" She said softly.

**AN: DID ANYONE SEE THE FMAB SCENE THERE. ANYONE. OKAY, I'LL EXPLAIN IT.**

***Winry listening in to Ed and Al's conversation.***

**Ed: I know this is bad news, but the bright side is that I definitely know how to get your body back.**

**Al: Really? That's great, brother!**

***Ed turns down the hall Winry is hiding in and smiles at her.***

**Ed: Everything will be fixed soon, I promise. *Ed and Al walk away next to each other and Winry stares after them***

**Winry: When did his shoulders... Become so broad?**

***later when Winry's on the train***

**Winry: Maybe... maybe I'm falling for him...?**

**Me: *fangirl scream***

**I DONT CARE IF IT'S NOT EXACTLY THE SAME I LOVE THAT SCENE. AND FUBBLEGUM IS AWESOME.  
Sorry for ruining the moment.  
-TRG**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so I always forget to do this. Thank you to all my reviewers, asylum regular, uh... Guest... And NightshadeRAQ! And trust me, you'll get plenty of Marshall Lee... Just wait until NEXT chapter... Huehuehue!**  
Cam opened her eyes and stretched out. She squinted as she surveyed the room, in search of something to eat.  
"Griiimmm..." She droned, recognizing his presence despite the fact her eyes were squeezed shut.  
"What?"  
"Foooood..."  
"Get it yourself." The familiar unamused voice replied.  
"And hurry and get dressed, your team will be expecting you." Another added.  
Can opened her eyes and saw Grim exiting the room, while Kryss entered. His curly white hair was covered in a blue towel, and he wore a plain white t-shirt and loose white jeans, stained with water from the shower he had just gotten out of. His skin was a sort of cream shade, and spotless at that. He had bright blue eyes, the color of the sky. He certainly was a sight to look at, as every time Cam looked at him his eyes displayed a different emotion.  
"Whatever. It's not like they'll be excited about getting out of bed this early." She said, and tumbled over the side of the mattress. Just before she hit the floor, she caught herself and hovered above the smooth wood.  
She opened one eye and gave Kryss a serious look. "The princess knows." She said. He wiped the water dripping from his hair off of his forehead.  
"They're going to find out eventually. What did you do?"  
"I almost lashed out at her. Her persistence irritates me."  
"Well make sure she keeps her trap shut. If the others found out, Grim would be in trouble."  
"I think she told the human boy. And the prince will surely figure it out as well, and he might go ahead and tell the human girl. I don't know how long we can keep this a secret, Kryss." She sighed and pushed herself up, floating towards the door.  
"And please, don't blow up at those poor kids. You have to earn loyalty through friendship, not discipline." Kryss advised her as she exited the room. She waved a hand over her shoulder.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She said, and headed for the team dorm.  
"Alright, rise and shine, sleepin' beauties!" She shouted as she busted through the door. Several male teenagers fell out of their beds, including Marshall Lee off the top bunk.  
"Oww... Hey, what's the big idea? It's four in the morning..." He grumbled after checking his watch. Cam cackled and strode into the room.  
"We've got some work to do! Because frankly, your fighting skills suck." This caused the young men to groan.  
"Also, I'll be moving in with you fools tonight. As of this moment, I am your new bunk mate." She continued.  
"Better than Ice King..." Fire Prince mumbled, while Prince Gumball narrowed his eyes at the blur of rainbow. "How come you're not sleeping with the girls?"  
"Because I trust them more than I trust you." She replied, and gave Marshall Lee, who was still on the ground, a kick.  
"Now hurry up, you sissies. I'm gonna go wake up the girls, and when I get back y'all better be up and ready to go." She said, and walked back out the door. From the floor, Marshall stared after her.  
"What is it? Hurry and get dressed, or she'll punish all of us." Gumball said, standing and heading towards the bathroom.  
"She's hot, dude." He said. The four young men stared at him.  
"Dude, what the crab apples?" Finn said. Marshall shrugged and rolled over on his back.  
"I speak the truth, bro."  
When Cam came back the boys were ready to go. She led them and the girls to the combat room, and sat them all down on the mat.  
"Ice King and Queen have been transferred to a different team, just so you know." She said. She doodled on her clip board as she spoke.  
Finn stared at her pen, drifting across the page effortlessly. He then looked up at her face, and blushed slightly. She definitely was pretty, there was no denying that. But he wasn't going to try his luck with older women again.  
He glanced over at Flame Princess, who was staring intently at Cam. She was gorgeous, as always. Finn felt a pang of regret as he remembered how his had broken her heart, an turned away quickly.  
"Any questions?" Cam finished, clicking her pen shut. Finn blinked and raised his hand.  
"Can you repeat everything you just said?"  
Cam chucked her clipboard at Finn's face while the rest of the group giggled.  
"Any other questions?" She said as Finn rubbed his head.  
"Nice one, dude." Jake whispered. Finn frowned and tuned to his friend. "It was a serious question..." He said as he pulled the ears of his hat down against his forehead.  
"Here, I'll explain it: so basically we're gonna run laps while Cam screams at us and the two who run the least amount of laps can't have dinner and have to sleep in the opposite dorms." He said. Finn sighed.  
"Sounds pretty stupid."  
"My ears are ringing. It seems a certain human can't keep his mouth shut?" Cam said with an angry glance towards Finn. He blushed and dragged his ears farther down over his eyes.  
"You'll be the first to go, then. The next person who speaks out against me will have to fight me. So if you wanna get your butt whooped, then go ahead and try. But I'm warning you:" she glared at all of them. "I show no mercy."  
Marshall Lee smirked. "Maybe you should try showing a little less skin first." He said. Cam glared at him, and suddenly he flew back and hit the wall behind him.  
"Anything else? No? Good. Marshall, you'll run with Finn."

* * *

The guys stumbled into their dorm, sweat in their faces.  
"That... Was horrible...!" Gumball huffed, hand on his side. Cam grinned and snapped her fingers as the mattress from Gumball's bed slid out from under him and broke her fall backwards.  
"Hey!"  
"Whoops. I'll give it back when Kryss brings my new mattress." She said with a grin.  
Earn their loyalty through friendship, not discipline.  
Cam sighed and watched as the guys all sluggishly slid into their beds. "You're going to sleep already?" She asked. No one responded, but Jake groaned.  
"Hey... do you guys wanna see something cool?" She asked. They turned to face her.  
Marshall returned to the room with a glass of water, setting it down in the middle of the circle. The rest of them sat around it, Cam at the top.  
"Alright... Finn. What's your favorite drink?" She said. Finn blinked, confused. "Umm... Apple juice?" He said. Can grinned and placed her hand on top of the glass. After a couple seconds she opened her eyes and handed the glass to Finn.  
"Now try."  
"Mmm..." He said, taking a sip. His eyes lit up. "This is the best apple juice I've ever tasted!" He said, smiling at her. She smirked and nodded. "Thankyavurymuch." She said with a small bow.  
"What was the point in that?" Fire Prince asked, a bored expression on his face. Cam shrugged.  
"I dunno." She held up her hand and clenched and unclenched her fist. The prince's hair danced and each time her fist closed, it formed into a new style.  
The rest snickered as the flame atop his head made the shape of an afro.  
"What's so funny?" He asked. Cam smiled at him and rested her chin in her free hand. "Nothing. Apple juice is just a really funny drink, isn't it?" She clenched her fist. This time it was a mullet.  
Then, Marshall burst out laughing. He pointed at the orange Mohawk on the prince's head and clutched his stomach. Fire Prince frowned. "What? I don't get it!"  
When Cam clenched her fist next and his hair braided itself and formed Leia buns, the rest of them collapsed on the ground with laughter. The Prince fumed and looked up, but couldn't see anything. "WHAT'S ON MY HEAD? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"Cam released her fist and his hair returned to normal.  
"Nothing. They're just weird." She said. The Prince felt his head and narrowed his eyes at her, but let it go.  
"Do something else!" Jake said, smiling. Cam shook her head and flipped back on her mattress. "No thanks. I'm tired. Night." She said, and closed her eyes.  
**AN: MUAHAHA all I can say is keep your eyes peeled for next chapter... I'm having so much fun writing it!  
Please take a couple seconds to write me a review, pretty please! It would make me soooo happy!  
Later, losers!  
-TRG**


End file.
